City of Stormreach (book)
Explore the most important frontier city of Xen'drik, where opportunity and peril walk hand in hand. Whether you're looking for shadowy ruins, sinister organizations, or a treasure-laden dungeon, the '''City of Stormreach' is the place to start.'' Table of Contents Introduction *Using this Book, 7 *History of Stormreach, 8 *Stormreach and the Last War, 10 *Natives of Xen'drik, 11 *Stories in Stormreach, 12 Chapter 1: Life in Stormreach *What the City Offers, 15 *Population and Demographics, 16 *History of the City, 17 *Architecture, 17 *Authority Figures, 20 *Law and Order, 21 **The Stormreach Guard, 21 **The Iron Watch, 21 **Inquisitives, 21 **Magistrates, 21 *Crime, 23 *Militias, 23 *Religions, 24 *The Art Scene, 24 **The Onyx Fountain, 24 **The Livewood Theater, 25 **The Plays of Karklos ir'Ilsir, 25 **Bloodborne Players, 25 **Mazrath the Maker, 26 *Festivals and Diversions, 26 **The Burning Titan, 26 **Pirate's Moon, 26 **The Annual Games, 27 **Shacklebreak, 27 **Other Events, 27 Districts and Wards *Cross, 28 **Dannel's Pride, 28 **Greystone, 30 **Saltire, 30 **The Sloths, 30 *Forgelight, 31 *The Harbor, 32 *The Marketplace, 36 *Oldgate, 39 **Embers, 39 **Whitewash, 39 *Respite, 40 **Stormhaven, 40 *Silverwall, 43 **Coasthold, 43 **Locksmith Square, 43 *Southwatch, 47 **Grindstone, 50 **Summerfield, 50 **Tents of Rusheme, 50 *Temple District, 51 Chapter 2: Power and Politics *The Storm Lords, 55 **The Amanatus, 55 **The Lassites, 56 **The Omarens, 57 **The Sel Shadras, 59 **The Wylkeses, 60 *Foreign Powers, 60 **Aerenal, 61 **Breland, 61 **Riedra, 62 **Aundair, 62 **Cyre, 63 **Karrnath, 63 **Thrane, 63 *Dragonmarked Houses, 64 *Criminal Organizations, 71 **The Bilge Rats, 71 **The Fleas, 71 **The Golden Lions, 72 **The Shrouds, 72 **The Storm Hammers, 73 **The Titans, 73 **The Night Tide, 74 **The Quickfoot Gang, 74 **Independent Criminals, 74 *Militias, 75 **Dannel's Wrath, 75 **The Knights of Thrane, 75 **The Ninth Wands, 76 **The Swords of Karrn, 77 *Religions, 79 **The Church of the Silver Flame, 79 **The Sovereign Host, 80 **The Blood of Vol, 81 **The Cult of the Devourer, 82 **The Cults of the Dragon Below, 83 **The Faiths of the Rusheme, 83 **The Travelers, 84 *Order of the Emerald Claw, 85 **The Black Freighter, 85 *Other Patrons and Enemies, 88 **The Aurum, 88 **The Chamber, 88 **The Dreaming Dark, 89 **The Lords of Dust, 89 **Secret Services, 89 **The Prince of Dragons, 89 Chapter 3: Members Only *Bilge Rats, 91 *Blackwheel Company, 96 *Bloodbound of the Red Ring, 99 **The Blood Council, 101 *Cabal of Shadows, 102 **Cabalist Steppin' Jack, 104 *Covenant of Light, 105 **Gilead's Flock, 108 *Crimson Codex, 108 *Guardians of Rusheme, 111 *Hollow Shards, 114 *Iron Watch, 117 **Steel and Stone: Warforged Monks, 121 Chapter 4: Beyond the City *Clashing Cultures, 123 **Drow, 123 **Giants, 124 **Yuan-ti, 126 *Threats to Stormreach, 126 **Xarkon, the Stormheart, 126 **Zlortharkis, King Beneath the Waves, 127 **Kraa'ark Lors, Lord of the Black Clouds, 128 *Heading Inland, 128 **Mystical Guidance, 128 **Specialty Goods and Services, 129 **Freelance Guides, 129 *Wayfinder Foundation, 130 *Taxes and Letters of Marque, 131 **Finding a Fence, 131 *Lords of the Hunt, 132 *Legendary Monsters, 133 **Mulraago, the Tar-Skinned Troll, 133 **Old Silverclaws, 134 **Lurking Two-Maws, 134 **Glimmerdoom, 135 **The Cinder Sisters, 135 Chapter 5: Urban Adventures *Seeds for Adventure, 137 Stormreach Scenarios *Glory in the Ring, 139 *Resentful Dead, 144 *Cross Kobolds, 145 *A New Ruin, 146 *Earthquake, 147 *Dark Tower, 148 *For Pity's Sake, 150 *House of Shadows, 152 *Maw of the Devourer, 154 *The Ship's Tiger, 156 *The Titan Curse, 158 Category:Sourcebooks Category:Works by Keith Baker Category:3.5 edition sourcebooks Category:Eberron sourcebooks Category:Works by Nicolas Logue Category:Works by James Desborough Category:Works by C.A. Suleiman